This application claims the priority of Spanish patent document 99023607, filed Oct. 18, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is directed to a self-applicator for bandages that modifies the concept and the way in which a bandage is applied to any area of a person""s body.
The traditional method of applying a bandage requires the use of both hands of the person applying it over an area to be protected.
On the other hand, it is necessary to unroll the bandage with the fingers while the package is moved around said area.
Therefore, it is extremely difficult for people with mobility handicaps in their fingers to rapidly apply a bandage on such an area.
Another disadvantage of bandage application is that of obtaining a uniform tension which depends on the changing of hands necessary for correct application which is always a slow and difficult process.
By using the self-applicator for bandages of the present invention, the aforementioned disadvantages and difficulties are avoided, since a rapid application is achieved. In addition, tension control of the bandage, hand contact with the bandage, and even more importantly, finger mobility, are almost nil.
According to the present invention, the self-applicator comprises a tubular body having two widened areas.
One widening has a greater diameter than the other widening and is located at one end of the tubular body. This widening has internal recesses in an axial direction. The internal recesses are coupled with a tubular part via external ribs on the tubular part. The end of a bandage is rolled around the tubular part and fixed.
In a first widened area having a greater length than the second widening of the tubular body, two semi-bushings are dovetailed to form the applicator handle.
The second widened area with a greater diameter has small linear salients in its surface parallel to a ruling line, thereby permitting the application of a small pressure with the finger to slow down rotation of a bandage and the tubular body, and hence give more or less tension during bandage application.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.